Les Défis d'Aventures - Vingt-troisième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la vingt-troisième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Mars au 27 Avril. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le vingt-troisème recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci nous vous proposons 15 listes de mots, et avec elles des figures de style:

Aventuriers

Bob : Conflagration, Cagnard, Fringant, Polymathe, Vermillon, Volubile, Brasiller, Boulangerie, Luxuriant, Corolle  
Théo : Corruscation, Pavois, Lanterne, Colère, Citron, Aigrette, Colombage, Dilapider, Nacre, Frénétique  
Shin : Engelures, Zéphyr, Gosse, Glauque, Ruisseler, Souvenir, Marée, Héritage, Vaporeux, Promenade  
Grunlek : Buissures, Casserole, Pinte, Roitelet, Auberge, Tourte, Appétit, Mosaïque, Cerfeuil, Platine  
Mani : Aiguille, Alizé, Dyssocial, Escroc, Verroterie, Minois, Papillon, Alchimie, Contrebande, Transmutation

PNJ Alliés

Bragg : Cellule, Vespéral, Déclin, Tour, Mésange, Evanouir, Etioler, Madeleine, Bruine, Vampire  
Arcana : Dévotion, Lucinocte, Abnégation, Lumignon, Pénombre, Banshee, Désillusion, Nébuleux, Ululer, Hellébore  
Sanguinus : Carmin, Culte, Strige, Esotérique, Litanie, Conciliabule, Inexorable, Urticant, Grimace, Breuvage  
Victoria : Aurore, Diriger, Impétuosité, Clarté, Fierté, Consécration, Mosaïque, Myriade, Espérance, Ambre

PNJ Ennemis:

Vlad/L'Homme à la Rapière : Anéantissement, Astreinte, Escrime, Puits, Renouveau, Oblation, Rapière, Calfeutrer, Gougnafier, Relais  
La Mort : Abîme, Disloquer, Faucher, Providence, Au-delà, Possession, Éthéré, Cendres, Passage, Draper  
Enoch/Icare : Apothéose, Flagornerie, Gargantuesque, Nuages, Arcadien, Aube, Etoile, Brasiller, Calciner, Grimoire  
Manaril/Melancolia : Sceptre, Orgueil, Temps, Jadis, Déité, Effacer, Statue, Fureur, Echo, Discordance

Listes Neutres

Liste 1 : Fluctuation Rayure Bredouille Flammèche Lait Effleurer Pique-nique Nappe Guimauve Amenuisement  
Liste 2 : Pigeon Elixir Picorer Etang Gredin Potin Tronc Poison Soulier Feuille

Figures de style

Bob + Enoch : Anaphore

Théo + La Mort : Epiphore

Bragg + Arcana : Chiasme

Bragg + Vlad : Hyperhypotaxe

Arcana + La Mort : Périphrase

Sanguinus + Enoch : Hypallage

Victoria + Melancolia : Zeugma

Théo + Victoria : Oxymore

Grunlek + Sanguinus : Hyperbole

Shin + Melancolia : Parallélisme

Mani + Vlad : Antiphrase

Aventuriers : Litote

PNJ Alliés : Gradation croissante

PNJ Ennemis : Epanadiplose


	2. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Bonjour ~~ Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus participé aux Défis pour plein de raisons, mais vu que c'est le dernier je voulais marquer le coup. Donc plutôt que de faire un gros texte, je vais participer avec 1 drabble par liste (en les regroupant à chaque fois par trois pour ne pas noyer le compte). Aussi, j'ai essayé de garder les figures de style quand je le pouvais! Bref, bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Bob** : Anaphore  
_Conflagration, Cagnard, Fringant, Polymathe, Vermillon, Volubile, Brasiller, Boulangerie, Luxuriant, Corolle_

Il y eut une **conflagration** et Balthazar, d'un geste **luxuriant** aussi élégant que ridicule, pirouetta et s'inclina devant l'audience rassemblée dans un **cagnard** autour du mage **volubile** et de son adversaire, un colérique gringalet **polymathe**. Alors qu'il se retournait pour saluer d'autres admirateur·ice·s, son adversaire se redressa, tentant de prendre le **fringant** par surprise.

« Retourne à ta **boulangerie**, péquenaud ! »

Il y eut un claquement de doigt : du néant surgit une **corolle** de feu **vermillon** qui se mit à tourbillonner autour du mauvais perdant. Elle disparut en un instant, laissant un cercle **brasillant** et des genoux tremblants.

\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

**Bragg** : Chiasme  
_Cellule, Vespéral, Déclin, Tour, Mésange, Evanouir, Etioler, Madeleine, Bruine, Vampire_

Une **mésange** aux couleurs **vespérales** vint se poser sur la main tendue de Bragg. Elle l'observa avec intérêt puis picora les restes de **madeleine** dans sa paume.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il la vit remuer les ailes, s'élancer, passer entre les barreaux de sa **cellule** et **s'évanouir** dans la **bruine** silencieuse qui **s'étiolait** en enveloppant la **tour **dans un manteau spectral, quelques miettes sur le bec.

Il soupira et se replongea dans son étude ; le **déclin** du soleil sur une plage de sable fin et doré pouvait attendre, son traité sur les **vampires **à remettre à son professeur, non.

\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

**Vlad/HàlR** : Hyperhypotaxe  
_Anéantissement, Astreinte, Escrime, Puits, Renouveau, Oblation, Rapière, Calfeutrer, Gougnafier, Relais_

Camille sortit du **relais** en sifflotant, nettoyant sa **rapière** ensanglantée qu'il avait dédié à **l'oblation** nécessaire la réalisation de leur plan et à laquelle il n'accordait, d'après lui, que trop peu de temps, une triste fatalité quand il était d'**astreinte** pour ces simples tâches.

Vladimir, depuis qu'il avait découvert le **puits** de mana, se **calfeutrait** dans la montagne, consacrant ses pensées à **l'anéantissement** de ce monde et son **renouveau**.

Tout guilleret à l'idée de voir avancer ce plan et bientôt revoir Bragg pour une nouvelle leçon **d'escrime**, qui lui était un gentleman, et non un **gougnafier**, il avançait en sautillant.


	3. Participation de Hykus

Depuis quelques jours, les aventuriers suivaient une nouvelle quête ; un érudit leur avait indiqué la présence de ruines au cœur du désert voisin. Vestiges d'un antique lieu de culte où étaient pratiqués d'occultes rituels magiques, elles renfermaient probablement des reliques intéressantes. Le polymathe leur avait simplement demandé une petite part du butin en échange de la localisation exacte des sites.

Ainsi voici les quatre amis partis dans le désert. Malgré la fin de l'aube, ils avançaient en plein cagnard. Théo, qui n'aurait enlevé sa précieuse armure pour rien au monde, était probablement le plus en difficulté. Shin n'en menait pas large non plus, le demi-élémentaire avait toujours préféré l'hiver. Ici, il n'était vraiment pas dans son élément, au contraire de Bob qui était le seul à bien supporter cette chaleur. Il avançait fringantvolubile malgré leur longue nuit de voyage, impatient de percer les mystères de ces ruines.

D'après leur carte, ils n'étaient plus très loin d'une petite oasis et les aventuriers comptaient s'y reposer durant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Voyager de nuit était beaucoup plus confortable pour tous. En arrivant en haut d'une grande dune, ils trouvèrent comme prévu leur petit havre de paix. La végétation était luxuriante/ autour du petit point d'eau et de nombreuses fleurs aux corolles vermillon rendaient le tableau plus parfait encore. Les voyageurs se précipitèrent à l'ombre des arbres pour profiter de la fraîcheur tant attendue.

Après s'être désaltérés, ils montèrent sommairement leurs camps tout en se répartissant les tours de garde. Bob alluma un petit feu qui brasillait doucement et rendait le lieu féérique. Grunlek cuisina rapidement les rations préparées la veille; et une fois ses amis et lui repus, il commença sa veillée.  
Quelques heures auparavant, une autre silhouette avançait dans ce désert. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'étrange personnage ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté pour s'orienter. Il connaissait les étoiles par cœur et sa lecture se trouvait facilitée par l'absente totale de nuage. L'inconnu n'était pas un humain mais un démon; Énoch. Il était à la recherche d'un grimoire qui contiendrait des informations sur le peuple des Arcadiens. Cependant il avait appris en arrivant au village à la lisière du désert qu'un groupe d'aventuriers s'était mis en route. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir plus d'information sur leur but mais le diable craignait qu'ils ne se dirigent au même endroit que lui. Il se dépêchait donc et espérait rattraper son retard pour arriver avant eux, s'il pouvait éviter la confrontation il gagnerait en temps et en discrétion.

En fin d'après-midi, il atteignit enfin l'oasis qu'il attendait pour faire une brève pause et gagner en efficacité une fois la nuit tombée. Il remarqua néanmoins rapidement le brasillement d'un feu. Il se rapprocha prudemment et reconnut son fils et ses amis. Celui-ci montait la garde et semblait suspicieux : il devait sentir sa présence. Cette découverte inquiéta quelque peu Énoch ; avoir ces aventuriers dans les pattes lui compliquerait la tâche. Ils le connaissaient et ne seraient probablement pas ravis de le revoir. Il allait falloir les éloigner le temps de faire des recherches, car il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'emplacement du grimoire.

Remarquant que son fils s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses camarades Énoch l'aborda promptement :  
\- Bien le bonjour, mon fils ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ; tu m'en vois très attrister, commença le diable sur un ton jovial.

\- Pas de flagornerie avec moi, tu n'es pas là pour ouvrir une boulangerie ! lui répondit son fils, que fais-tu ici ?

Celui-ci parlait fort dans l'espoir de réveiller au moins un de ses amis, ne voulant surtout pas rester seul face à son père. Son stratagème fonctionna à la perfection, Théo émergea rapidement de son sommeil et se leva précipitamment pour le rejoindre, n'oubliant pas de dégainer son épée.  
Avant que le guerrier ne puisse prononcer un mot Énoch enchaîna d'une voix fière et solennelle :

\- Aventuriers ! je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire. Je viens vous avertir d'un grand danger qui rôde non loin d'ici, n'attendant que le bon moment pour frapper ! Un monstre à l'appétit gargantuesque vit à l'ouest du désert ! Un monstre ne vivant que pour la terreur qu'il inspire ! Un monstre, pyromane et avide de destruction ! Un monstre, qui dans une grande conflagration, tout le cratère voudrait calciner ! Il n'appartient qu'à vous, Aventuriers, de terrasser cette bête immonde et la paix, restaurer.

Les deux aventuriers réveillés se regardèrent l'air circonspect, l'attitude du diable était étrange. Tandis que Bob ouvrait une connexion mentale entre eux et leurs deux camarades, réveillés par le discours grandiloquent du démon, qui étaient complètement perdus ; Théo prit la parole, sceptique.  
\- Mouais... Je pense surtout que c'est une belle tentative de manipulation... Avoue, un tel massacre serait l'apothéose pour toi ! Tu ne nous as pas tout dit... ou tu nous mens. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu nous dis la vérité ?

\- Absolument rien Paladin ; mais seriez-vous prêt à prendre le risque ? répondis Énoch d'un ton joueur avant de s'éloigner et disparaître derrière l'horizon.

Les aventuriers se regardèrent, abasourdis et indécis. Le piège du diable était parfait. Théo refusait catégoriquement de laisser ce péril courir ; il était de leur devoir d'abattre cette menace ! Même si elle n'était que fictive, laisser planer un tel risque sur le cratère était inimaginable ! Bob souhaitait au contraire poursuivre vers leur objectif initial, si son père voulait les en détourner les ruines devaient contenir des reliques primordiales, qu'ils devaient absolument récupérer avant lui ! De plus l'endroit indiqué était à l'exact opposé de leur destination.

Grunlek proposa de visiter le lieu indiqué par Énoch. Après tout ce dernier était partis avant eux et serai sans doute plus rapide, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver assez tôt pour empêcher le diable d'arriver à ses fins. Ces sages paroles mirent tout le monde d'accord et, une fois la chaleur redevenue supportable, tout le monde se mit en marche vers leur nouvelle destination./

Après plusieurs heures, ils purent enfin atteindre le site et, comme prévu par Bob, ils ne repérèrent pas la moindre trace de monstre en l'explorant. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins de nombreuses reliques intéressantes. Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit à fouiller les ruines puis décidèrent de s'y reposer pour la journée ; ce n'était pas aussi confortable que l'oasis mais on pouvait trouver de petits coins d'ombres.

Le lendemain, en arrivant à leur destination originale, ils trouvèrent effectivement de l'équipement très intéressant. Cependant les ruines semblaient avoir été visitées il y a peu, et un livre semblait avoir disparu récemment...

Bob: conflagration, cagnard, fringant, polymathe, vermillon, volubile, brasiller, boulangerie, luxuriant, corolle  
Énoch: Apothéose, flagornerie, gargantuesque, nuage, arcadien, aube, étoile, brasiller, calciner, grimoire.

Bob + Énoch


	4. Participation de SiriaG

C'était obligatoire pour moi de participer à ce dernier défi d'Aventures, comme un mot de la fin (même si techniquement parlant ce n'est pas vraiment la fin). En tout cas, posez-vous avec une bonne tisane et bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo: Corruscation, Pavois, Lanterne, Citron, Aigrette, Colombage, Dilapider, Nacre, Frénétique  
La Mort: Abîme, Disloquer, Faucher, Providence, Au-delà, Possession, Ethéré, Cendres, Passage, Draper

Figure de style: Epiphore

Il était certain qu'après être ressorti du puits de Mana de la Cité des Merveilles, Théo savait que ses nouvelles capacités magiques n'étaient en rien un signe de la **Providence**. Ce n'étaient en rien des pouvoirs accordés par son Dieu en gage de sa foi inébranlable, mais donnés par le Diable dans sa perversité sans égal. Il faisait tout pour utiliser le moins possible cette magie issue du mauvais côté l'**au-delà**, mais quand il la maniait, c'était avec un profond sentiment de dégoût et de colère. Dégoûté qu'un homme de l'Église de la Lumière tel que lui soit doté de telles capacités hérétiques, et en colère contre le destin qui avait décidé de lui jouer ce mauvais tour.  
Avec le temps, il comprit que ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient liés à quelque chose d'encore plus pervers. Au bord de l'inconscience, il avait à chaque fois l'impression de se faire **draper** d'une aura froide et menaçante, qui l'encourageait à abandonner toute résistance, à lui laisser le contrôle, à la laisser se libérer. Il avait alors en tête l'image d'une petite bestiole, attirée par la lumière d'une **lanterne**, elle semblait douce et chaleureuse, et pourtant à trop s'approcher elle finissait par s'y brûler. Malgré cette pression, il résistait, il n'allait en aucun cas céder à l'appel de cet être **éthéré** qui avait on ne savait quel projet en tête.

Cependant, ce ne fût pas le cas lors du conclave entre les différentes Églises, où il se laissa emporter par un élan de «stratégie» qui ne fonctionna point. Il fût mit fort mal en point par les nombreux coups et sorts des religieux, avant de finir inconscient. Cela ouvrit un grand **passage** à l'être éthéré qui vivait en lui. Cela créa une opportunité en or pour le démon qui vivait en lui. Cela offrit une **possession** à la Mort qui vivait en lui.

Le Paladin s'attendait à voir sa vie passer devant ses yeux. Revoir son enfance dans la maison familiale faite en **colombage**, où il jouait aux chevaliers avec ses amis en mettant un casque surmonté d'une **aigrette**. Le moment où Viktor lui annonça la mort de son père et celui où il s'engagea dans l'ordre des Inquisiteurs. Quand il est devenu aventurier et qu'il a rencontré Grunlek, B.O.B et Shinddha, l'instant où il hurla une phrase mémorable alors que la Cité des Merveilles s'effondrait sur lui et Vladimir Hannibal, avant de tomber dans le puits de Mana. Il n'en fût rien, juste lui, avec son **pavois** et son armure couleur **nacre**, au milieu du vide aussi sombre que **l'abîme** le plus profond. Il restait pendant un temps là, à réfléchir à tout et rien, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.  
Au bout d'un moment il ressentit un brusque et vive douleur dans son corps, et pourtant il n'y avait pas la moindre blessure, il n'y avait que la sensation. Peu après, ce fût le tour de sa tête, comme pressée tel un **citron**. Cela devenait rapidement insupportable, il s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse par avoir l'impression de se faire **disloquer**, mais ce ne fût pas le cas, à la place son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme **frénétique**. Il redoublait toujours de force pour ne pas céder sous le poids de tout cela, de cet évènement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr et certain que la mauvaise entité en lui avait pris officiellement le contrôle, mais il ne savait pas si cela signifiait qu'il était mort ou non, ou même s'il était possible de le sauver sans le tuer. Doucement, la douleur commençait à s'estomper, pour le plus grand soulagement de Théo, mais il n'empêchait qu'en résistant ainsi il venait de **dilapider** ses forces, aussi bien physiques que mentales. D'épuisement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et tandis que le reste du corps suivait le mouvement pour le mettre face contre terre, il fût aveuglé par une **corruscation**.

Il finit par revenir à lui, en partie à cause du mouvement qu'il sentait juste sous lui. Il n'était plus dans ce lieu vide et sombre, mais sur le dos de Lumière, qui trottait à son rythme. Il se demandait vers où il allait, et pourquoi sa jument avançait alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas demandé, même, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était sur le dos de son destrier alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir perdu connaissance au milieu du conclave des Églises. Il lui a suffit d'un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour à peu près comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Derrière lui, il n'y avait plus que de la terre brûlée, des flammes et des **cendres**, l'endroit avait été complètement détruit, comme si une guerre avait été concentrée en cette petite zone. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais sans doute que pendant qu'il était inconscient, un de ses compagnons l'avait mit sur Lumière et lui avait ordonné de partir, pour le sauver. Théo était content d'être encore en vie, mais il s'inquiétait du sort de ses camarades. Il espérait juste qu'ils avaient été assez forts pour ne pas laisser la Mort les **faucher**.


	5. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Pour ce dernier Défi mensuel (snif), je vous propose la suite de mon texte du mois dernier. Pour des soucis de fluidité de lecture, j'ai séparé le texte en trois parties, délimitées par des lignes._  
_Les listes utilisées sont (mots en gras dans le texte) : Bob / Théo / Shin / Grunlek / Mani / Mort / Listes neutres_

_Les figures de style sont (en italique dans le texte) : Anaphore / Périphrase / Hyperbole / Antiphrase / Epiphore (x2) / Oxymore / Parallélisme / Litote / Epanadiplose_

_J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. A bientôt, je l'espère, pour de nouvelles Aventures ! :)_

* * *

Il était grand temps pour Grunlek, Eden, Shin, Mani, Théo et Lumière de rentrer de leur **promenade**. Ils avaient parcouru les bois, non loin du charmant petit village de Trammselouch, pendant toute la matinée. A présent, pour certains, **l'appétit** grandissant à l'approche du zénith se faisait plus fort que l'envie de découvrir la faune et la flore du coin. La faim rendait Mani plus intenable encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Il pressait le pas, s'agitait en tous sens comme un petit **papillon**. Cette douce exubérance réchauffait le cœur de Shin, qui ne pouvait résister au mignon **minois** de son elfe tant aimé. Pendant ce temps, loin du _romantisme écœurant_ de ses camarades, Théo se préoccupait du menu. Avec le temps, il s'était certes habitué à la cuisine du nain, mais il restait méfiant.

« Mmh… Je pourrais vous préparer une bonne **tourte** au **pigeon** ? proposa Grunlek. En la faisant **brasiller**, elle sera bien chaude, comme Bob les aime. J'espère qu'il me reste assez de **cerfeuil**… Quant au dessert… Oh, je sais ! Un sorbet au **citron** !

\- Mouais… ronchonna le paladin. Va me falloir quelques **pintes** pour faire passer tout ça…

\- Théo, tu exagères ! A chaque fois, tu es le seul à te plaindre des repas. Hier soir, tu as tout juste **picoré** dans ton assiette, c'est vexant, à force.

\- Vexant ? C'est moi qui crève la dalle tous les soirs et c'est toi qui es vexé ? Ha, elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à cuisiner tes propres plats.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? s'emporta Théo, le front soudain **ruisselant** de sueur.

\- Dites, au lieu de vous disputer pour les mêmes bêtises que d'habitude, et si on organisait plutôt un **pique-nique** ? proposa Mani, tout à son enthousiasme. On pourrait s'installer au bord de **l'étang** qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. »

L'idée de l'elfe mit un terme provisoire à la querelle de ses amis. Ils poursuivirent leur route pendant plusieurs minutes, conversant calmement de tout et de rien. Mani se retrouva rapidement à la traîne. Un ancien instinct l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à une étrange fleur couleur **nacre**, qui poussait sur un **tronc** bientôt mort. Il renonça à la cueillir, préférant rentrer **bredouille** plutôt qu'empoisonné. Il progressa sans y penser derrière le reste du groupe. Il avançait, perdu dans ses pensées, **drapé** dans ses rêveries. Avec sa candeur pour seul guide, Mani profitait de la beauté des lieux.

_Car ces bois étaient beaux_, bercés par un doux **zéphyr** qui poursuivait les **feuilles**. _Ces bois étaient beaux _et leurs habitants nombreux, **aigrettes** et **roitelets** pépiant de toutes parts. _Ces bois étaient beaux_, les paysages s'y succédaient, laissant deviner de nombreux **passages** et chemins. _Ces bois étaient beaux,_ et ils le seraient sans doute encore plus à l'automne, quand la **fluctuation** des couleurs donnerait à cet endroit une dimension presque magique.

Malgré tout, le groupe devait rentrer _à la maison_, et tous avaient hâte de la retrouver_, cette belle maison_. Ils s'en rapprochaient enfin, mais l'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. La tension gagnait les promeneurs. Le vent, devenu vif **alizé**, transporta à leurs narines une odeur qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. L'odeur du feu. Théo y perçut comme un signe de la **Providence**. Il invectiva les autres. Ils devaient rentrer, tout de suite !

* * *

**L'auberge** était en flammes. Le bâtiment à **colombages** était pris dans une **conflagration** folle, véritable vision des Enfers qui emportait leurs rêves et leurs **souvenirs**, qui détruisait leurs espoirs. Ce feu était d'origine magique. C'était évident. Il était trop violent, comme _un raz-de-__**marée **__**vermillon**_.

« Là-bas, regardez ! »

Théo, ivre de **colère**, désigna du doigt le jardin de l'auberge. Un groupe de lézards géants s'attaquaient aux clôtures. Derrière eux, l'enclos de Gérard et ses petits n'était plus que ruine, piétiné par les reptiles. C'était _le haut du jour_, il régnait un **cagnard** sans nom, mais Théo trouva la force d'affronter la chaleur et les monstres. Il empoigna son fidèle **pavois** et fonça droit devant en poussant un cri déchirant. Ses **possessions** les plus précieuses s'embrasaient. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le moindre vieux **soulier**, le moindre bout de **nappe**. Derrière lui, Shin, Mani et Grunlek se préparaient également à se jeter dans **l'abîme** infernal.

« Shin, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ces flammes ? cria Grunlek

\- J'en sais rien, j'vais essayer, mais il n'y a que Bob qui pourrait vraiment stopper ça !

\- Mani, il faut qu'on entre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on entre dans l'auberge ! Je ne vois ni Bob ni Gérard.

\- Oh non ! Gérard, j'arrive ! T'inquiète pas, ma fille ! »

L'elfe **dyssocial** courut vers l'entrée du bâtiment, indifférent aux flammes qui s'élevaient en **corolle** partout autour. Il détacha de sa ceinture le minuscule poignard qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une **aiguille**, une arme dérisoire face au danger immédiat, mais Mani avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute forme de comportement logique. Il se retrouva rapidement hors de vue du nain. Grunlek avançait plus prudemment, il restait attentif au moindre indice, au moindre détail qui lui permettrait de sauver son domaine. En approchant de la porte, son regard s'arrêta sur la **lanterne** habituellement accrochée à la devanture pour guider les voyageurs. L'objet gisait à présent, **disloqué** en mille éclats. En voyant cela, Grunlek commença à pleurer.

La grande salle du Repos du Guerrier était devenue un champ de bataille. Les meubles gisaient en morceaux, l'âtre avait explosé, la porte de la cave avait été arrachée. Des araignées géantes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Leurs mouvements **frénétiques** ajoutaient au chaos de la scène. Le nain ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Shin, au loin. Devant lui, la pièce autrefois **luxuriante** n'existait plus. Le rêve de sa vie était perdu. Grunlek s'effondra au sol, sous le choc. L'espace d'un instant, il ressentit le désir **glauque** de périr ici, dévoré par les **flammèches**, au milieu des **casseroles** usées qu'il aimait tant, celles qui étaient couvertes de vieilles **buissures**. Oui, mourir ici semblait une bonne idée. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux et de laisser faire le destin.

Soudain, une **coruscation** attira le regard du nain. Théo était entré dans la salle par la porte de derrière et le reflet de son bouclier avait tiré Grunlek de son désespoir. Le paladin soutenait Bob, qui claudiquait de façon inquiétante. Le **fringant** pyromage conservait pourtant son sourire légendaire. De plus, à en croire le regard assassin de Théo, Bob avait encore assez d'énergie pour être **volubile**.

« Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, de partout ! Des centaines de lézards de la taille de Brasier, je n'exagère pas. Quand ils sont arrivés, Gérard et les petits sont devenus fous. J'entendais les autres s'agiter dans la cave, donc j'ai ouvert la porte pour qu'elles puissent se rassembler. Théo, tu aurais dû voir ça, on a combattu comme des rois.

\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était réglé, il y en a encore plein dehors, de ces saloperies ! Ils étaient à deux doigts de te bouffer !

\- Un combat grandiose ! poursuivit le mage **polymathe**. Même Mani n'aurait pas pu se coordonner aussi bien avec toutes ces araignées. Il faut absolument que je lui raconte ça !

\- Ouais, ben, pour le moment, tu vas surtout attendre là. Faut que je retourne au jardin. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Théo laissa tomber Bob près du comptoir noirci par la fumée. Le mage continuait de **dilapider** son énergie en déclamant un discours hyperbolique sur la pugnacité des arachnides. Grunlek ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Un bruit singulier l'avait conduit vers la remise, près des cuisines. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper quant à la nature de ce bruit. Il avait distinctement reconnu le tintement d'une bouteille.

Dans le minuscule réduit, le nain retrouva Mani, affairé au milieu de plusieurs flacons. L'elfe n'avait plus pratiqué **l'alchimie** depuis un bon moment, trop occupé qu'il était à effrayer les clients de l'auberge. Cependant, il faisait preuve d'une aisance dans ses gestes qui surprit Grunlek au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu connais un **poison** qui fonctionne sur les lézards ?

\- Nan, je prépare un maximum **d'élixirs**. Les pauvres petites araignées adorables vont avoir besoin d'aide quand Shin aura éteint le feu. S'il y a bien une recette que je ne peux pas rater, c'est celle-là. Je crois. J'ajoute encore un peu de ça et… voilà ! Si ça sent bon, c'est que ça devrait marcher. »

Grunlek prit une grande inspiration et, en effet, **au-delà** de l'acre fragrance de l'incendie, il perçut une odeur qui lui rappela étrangement l'intérieur d'une **boulangerie**. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Mani puisse être capable d'une chose pareille.

« Tu devrais en donner à Bob, il est dans la grande salle.

\- Ah, oui, Bob ! J'y vais ! »

Mani se précipita alors au chevet de son amant, bousculant Grunlek au passage. Une fois dans la pièce commune, l'elfe s'agenouilla auprès de Bob et s'excusa.

« Je voulais soigner les araignées, j'avais pas pensé à toi tout de suite. Pardon.

\- Ben voyons_, c'est du joli_ ! Je vais devoir t'expliquer la notion de tact, quand ce merdier sera fini. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, Théo fut rejoint par Shin et Icy, qui gelaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient le sol autour de l'auberge. Ils y mettaient toute leur énergie, à tel point que Shin, d'ordinaire insensible à ce mal, commençait à souffrir **d'engelures** au bout des doigts. Leur idée était simple : la glace, en fondant, rendrait les lieux humides. Avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à maîtriser la catastrophe en attendant que Bob retrouve assez de force pour reprendre le contrôle des flammes. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution. Peu importait la méthode, après tout, du moment qu'ils parvenaient à sauver quelque chose. Cet incendie donnait la nausée au demi-élémentaire : il entretenait l'espoir insensé d'offrir un jour en **héritage** sa part de l'auberge à l'un de ses **gosses**. Lequel, il n'en savait rien, mais il finirait bien par en rencontrer un qui lui ferait assez bonne impression pour mériter un tel cadeau.

Dans de meilleures circonstances, la scène aurait pu être belle. La glace, en contact avec le feu, produisait une vapeur presque **éthérée**, qui donnait au combat de Théo une allure épique. Le paladin s'en donnait à cœur joie, donnant des coups de son bouclier de **platine** à la moindre créature qui osait s'approcher. Il restait de nombreux lézards, même si Bob avait déjà carbonisé plusieurs dizaines de ces monstres. L'épée de la Lumière **fauchait** sans difficulté les chairs gluantes. Théo étouffait dans sa lourde armure, et il ressentait les picotements d'une morsure sur l'un de ses pieds, mais sa rage de vaincre était un puissant anesthésiant. Sa lame volait de part et d'autre, tranchait les têtes et les pattes. Les lézards poussaient de pathétiques cris d'agonie. Les araignées de l'auberge, ragaillardies par **l'amenuisement** des forces ennemies, se joignirent au paladin. Elles oublièrent la peur millénaire qui les faisait fuir face aux reptiles depuis des générations. Aujourd'hui, devant la silhouette enflammée du Repos du Guerrier, la guerre entre ces deux espèces prendrait fin. Un arachnide jeta toutes ses forces dans la bataille et tua un lézard de ses puissantes mandibules. A compter de cet instant, Théo promit de ne plus jamais rien penser ou affirmer de négatif au sujet des créatures à huit pattes. Accompagné de ces soldats velus, la victoire était assurée.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'affrontement était terminé. Aucun lézard n'avait pu s'enfuir. Théo et Mani s'affairaient, éplorés, rassemblant les corps sans vie des araignées tombées au combat. Le paladin jura de leur offrir une sépulture et un office funèbre dignes des plus grands. Pendant ce temps, devant l'auberge, Bob achevait d'éteindre l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué dans la panique. Le feu n'avait pas fait fuir les ennemis. Sa stratégie avait échoué. Par sa faute, une partie de leurs biens était à présent réduite en **cendres**. Le groupe devait à présent se rassembler et prendre la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts.

La grande salle de l'auberge avait _subi quelques dommages_. Le premier réflexe de Grunlek fut de vérifier si certains meubles pourraient être réutilisés. Il **effleura** tables et chaises, doucement, par peur que tout ne tombe en poussière à son contact. Les autres tenanciers observaient en silence, faisant parfois un pas timide sur leur plancher couvert de **rayures**. Dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille de **lait** fracassée au sol rappelait que, ce matin même, il y avait eu de la vie ici. _Il ne restait presque plus rien, à présent_, dans l'air **vaporeux** de cette fin d'après-midi.

« Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons réparer tout ça… »

Grunlek avait la voix chevrotante. Malgré sa vivacité d'esprit, il ne trouvait pas de solution. Leur avenir était incertain, plus que jamais.

« Il le faut, pourtant ! assura Bob. Cette auberge… C'est nous. »

Le pyromage avait raison et ses paroles, pour une fois, mirent tout le monde d'accord. Quel qu'en soit le prix_, il faudrait reconstruire_. A la force de leurs mains et la sueur de leurs fronts, _il faudrait reconstruire_. Pour la survie de leur groupe et la pérennité de leur rêve_, il faudrait reconstruire_.

« Mais tout ça aura un coût… Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour…

\- Oh ! J'ai une idée ! chantonna Mani »

L'elfe arborait un sourire niais fort peu approprié, mais les autres lui prêtèrent tout de même attention. Etant donné l'ampleur du désastre, même les idées de Mani pouvaient être exploitables. Son plan était limpide. Le **gredin** aux longues oreilles avait gardé contact, au fil des mois, avec un petit groupe **d'escrocs** qui étaient venus séjourner à l'auberge l'année d'avant.

« Je crois que l'un d'entre eux connaît des formules de **transmutation**. Regardez par terre ! A cause du feu, il y a plein de saletés partout, et même de la **verroterie**. S'il arrive à transformer ça en quelque chose de mieux, Grunlek pourrait fabriquer de jolies **mosaïques** qu'on vendrait dans tous les marchés et les réseaux de **contrebande** ! Je suis sûr que les gens paieraient cher pour ça, il suffit de savoir baratiner. Bob pourrait s'en charger, vu qu'il parle comme un livre. »

Le plan de l'elfe laissa les autres perplexes. Où diable avait-il pu trouver une idée aussi saugrenue ? Ceci dit, si cela fonctionnait, le budget du groupe serait suffisant pour entamer les réparations les plus urgentes. Par la suite, les tenanciers pourraient compter sur la générosité des gens du coin. Les **potins** circulaient vite, en particulier dans le charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Les habitants étaient peut-être même déjà au courant de leur situation, et les dons afflueraient rapidement. Le Repos du Guerrier était une institution dans la région, et la victoire face aux lézards méritait récompense.

Ainsi, les anciens Aventuriers finirent par se convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux. Cela prendrait du temps et userait leur énergie, mais ils surmonteraient ce nouvel obstacle. Ils restaureraient leur _auberge_, rouvriraient leur _auberge_ et reprendrait le cours tranquille de leur vie, dans leur _auberge_.

Dehors, le soleil déclinait, teintant le ciel de belles couleurs **guimauve**. Gérard, ses petits, les araignées de la cave et tous les autres animaux rejoignirent alors le groupe au cœur des ruines de la grande salle. La famille du Repos du Guerrier était réunie. _Ensemble, ils pourraient affronter l'avenir. Ensemble, ils pourraient tout reconstruire._


End file.
